the_society_of_lawlietfandomcom-20200213-history
Lawliet Twelfth and Guardians
Lawliet Twelfth and Guardians are the Twelfth generation successors of the Lawliet Family.All the guardians are somehow connected to Yami Nightrage by means of debt and loyalty.Yami's family was the first ever generation of the Lawliet to have ever made a quick adaptation to the modern world's wonders of technology.Chosen by fate,the guardians are extremely loyal to the boss, Yami Nightrage, following every word that comes out from his mouth.This generation was described by other Families as an urban legend all because of its secrecy but yet,they remain as a Legendary family feared by the mafia world.Being known as the most powerful generation composed of the most skilled people in the world,the Lawliet lives up to it's name as the "Paramount of Old England".The Twelfth generation Lawliet Family is very similar to the first generation led by the Lawliet Founder,Francisco Lawliet and the eleventh generation led by Lawliet Eleventh,Nicola Nightrage,Yami's father in terms of abilities,capabilities, and characteristics. 'Yami Nightrage' Also known as "Lawliet Twelfth",the genius young prodigy Twelfth generation Lawliet Boss.The genius who invented the Carnage box for the Millefiore.Yami was known as the Triumphant Lion because of his fierce skills when it comes to the field of tactics and by his fighting style,kung fu.The source of his great potential is his pride as the Lawliet Boss,he does not boast.His guardians respects him in all aspects and are extremely loyal to him and to him alone.He keeps the family alive by his simple means of compassion and understanding thus he carries the title,The Triumphant Lion of Lawliet in which he fulfills the role'' "The roaring Lion who holds the pride and hope that uproars the famiglia."'' 'V' The Gorilla guardian of the Twelfth generation Lawliet Family.The ever "calm" butler who serves his boss in everyway possible,from house cleaning,to cooking,to protecting the boss from any threat.V is the most realiable person on the face of the Earth.He is known as the most powerful of all the guardians because of his wide range of knowledge of every fighting style created by man.When he has a grip of his "Four-Square Friends",he can became quite an intriguing adversarry.V can fight anyone,anyplace,at anytime and still never fails to answer the calls of his master.His source of pride is his position as the right hand man of Yami Nightrage.He fulfills the role of the Gorilla guardian as "The raging king who uses his own body as a living weapon of destruction in the face of danger." 'Frozen' The harsh and oppresive yet stubborn Twelfth generation Wolf Guardian of the Lawliet who likes to throw anything he sees.Known for his aggresiveness,Frozen lets his actions speak for him.Even though he shows no sign of emotions,he is actually quite dependant on others and needs their presence in order for him to use the best of his abilities.This was shown when he battled Silu Elubat,the traitor when his flames became useless against the flames of possum.The pride of not only the boss but also his fellow guardians gives a huge boost to his morale making him realize that he can't do anything by himself.He fulfills the role "Through the conflicts and misfortunes,the lone Wolf strikes along with the pack to lay waste upon the threats that dares to bluster the famiglia in anyway." 'Jeremiah Coleman' After saving Mille Eastwick by chance,Yami Nightrage instantly saw his potential and was then passed with the role of the Twelfth Generation Eagle Guardian.Bringing the rhythm to the famiglia with his trusty guitar called Nimbus.He had extraordinary dreams despite growing up being an orphan,he said it himself that he wants to be the best guitarist in the world.His optimistic personality becomes the cornerstone of the family as he brings light in the darkest hours of the family.Despite being greedy and extremely selfish,he treats the Lawliet as his only family because it made him realize his purpose in life was to bring happiness to others through his music.He fulfills the role which is '' "The Mighty Eagle who soars through the horizon,safeguarding the family by sending fear like a ray of sunlight to the corrupt and unjust from above." '' 'Kairyu Laeren' He is the sole Tiger guardian of the Lawliet family who have survived 351 years of the world's trials as of because he is immortal.A quite unique character who hates to crowd and shows no signs of emotions.Kairyu became a Vampire hunter during the 16th Century when Vampires became pests to society.He was once a normal human who fell in love with the Vampire Queen Natalia who tricked him and cursed him to be a vampire but failed.Kairyu has no taste in blood for the curse only gave him immortality.He is known for his many legendary acts of slaying Legions and legions of Vampires.His survival instincts are also extraordinary as of because of because he lived in a forest for 50 years after fleeing being the Tiger guardian of Lawliet fifth by living of the land.The most surprising trait of Kairyu Laeren is his marksmanship,he has killed countless vampires using his crossbow and arquebus.His mind reacts to anything suspicious responding by shooting his firearms with extreme accuracy.This makes him a valuable ally of the family that's why he fulfills the role "The king of survival that never cease to stalk uppon his prey,the fierce Tiger who outbreaks uppon the intruders who tresspass on his territory." 'Rapilzy Orville' The Twelfth generation Snake Guardian.The abnoxius 17-year master artist who just shows up of nowhere.Rapilzy is the most mysterious of all the guardians because he keeps speaking in rhymes,and keeps on laughing and laughing without any valid reason but he ensures that he is no doubt sane,in fact,he is a professional poet and when he is bored,he boasts around the other guardians of how awesome he is.He prefers to stay unseen and just observe his sorroundings.Rapilzy is more powerful than he looks,sending snakes from random places,making himself unseen,and able to make anything he draws to take physical forms.He is also a professional Dark Magician.He fulfills the role as the Snake Guardian which is'' "The Snake,with its invisible eyes that never blinks,observes in silence,and strikes when the time is of the essence."'' 'Lyrra Jane ' The Twelfth generation Shark Guardian.The most sadistic of all the guardians of Lawliet.She was a regular girl who grew up in Japan and mastered the way of the sword.One day,she awoke to find her family slaughtered with only her left alive,she found a bloody sword gripped by her hand.She was brought to the Lawliet by the R.E.G Associates who investigated the case.By the order of Yami Nightrage,she was then locked away in an old shrine withing the Lawliet Headquarters.The Intelligence division diagnosed that Lyrra had a slight psycological problem.After some tests,Lyrra was revealed to react to the stench of blood the same with the ability of that of a shark.She was manipulated by Yami Nightrage to become a top secret weapon of the Lawliet when times of emergency would come.Lyrra Jane is not feared by only the soldiers of the Lawliet but also she sends the spines of the other guardians tingle.She fulfills the role'' "The Reaper of the deep who seeks the scent of life,the Sadistic Shark who devours anything and everything until blood is shed.."'' 'Audrey Lionheart' Audrey Lionheart replaced Lyrra Jane as the 12th generation guardian after she went into a coma after the battle with the 11th generation Vongola family. Lyrra Jane after the coma, passed away due to the strong toxic effect of Vongola's Perpetrator of Lust's Thrust Needle.